User talk:LeonardoWyatt
Admin Position Could you please check your email about who should get the new admin position and good to see you again :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Perry should have his status removed and the title given to Nicknameguy. 14:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry but that cannot happen D:, you must be a rollback editor before an admin. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Aimee Teegarden Can I ask for one last picture for the Scream wiki? One of Aimee Teegarden. Left4Deadseries FAN 16:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll Upload it later :-) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Book of Shadow Scan(s) Hi, just wondering how can I put my photos on the BOS Scans? My computer doesn´t put them!!! Am I putting this message in the right place??? I´m new at this wiki. Main Page I mentioned to Glenn that I could help you guys add a live news feed of Charmed news from Google to the main page. Sort of like how we have on TB wiki and how I put on my Andy Griffith Wiki http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/Mayberry_Wiki .. oh yeah and on the 90210pedia too.. http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page We could title the section "The Bay Mirror". Let me know what you think- if interested, I can do it for you guys... Buffy-- 19:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- I will be on tomorrow.. I'd do it now, but my eyes are soooo heavy. Must.. get... sleep! haha. I'll message you in a few hours. 06:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh yeah.. want me to work on that news feed section? Do you want it on the right.. like on this page: http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/Mayberry_Wiki or in the center, like on this page: http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/True_Blood_Wiki The only reason I ask, is because you already have a lot going on, on the right side....We could always remove the "did you know".. just let me know whichever :) 16:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *Okay- It's going on the right. Let me know when it's unblocked. I'm getting my coding together :) 18:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *Almost done- just trying to save it... Wikia Server is wonky right now. Check in a moment and you'll be able to protect home page... 18:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *Almost done- just trying to save it... Wikia Server is wonky right now. Check in a moment and you'll be able to protect home page... 18:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Life I made a template for the Charmed Life and put them at the top. You can add them to any article without having to change the template. So we can do it for Leo, Cole, Grams, etc. if necessary. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :You'll have to name the article Character/Charmed Life. That's the way the template is designed. So it must be Leo Wyatt/Charmed Life or Cole Turner/Charmed Life. Otherwise the template will not direct the users to the right article. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't see why not. It will be the easiest as well. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Signature I am trying to turn the KhanWiz - Guardian part of my signature purple, but it does not work. Could you try? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :If it's alright, I fixed it for ya. Just replace "purple" with a color code if you want another tint of purple. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 12:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) background Question- on your background (of the Halliwell Manor), how did you get the bottom to fade into the pink color at the bottom? I'm sorry- just trying to figure it out for my other Wiki :) 17:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : Glenn done it; he used Photoshop :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Manager I changed my template as well because they kind of have to be the same :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering do you edit anything else on the show charmed? Facebook? anything? Episode article lay out Could you check the initial lay out I have set up for Something Wicca This Way Comes? I'm wondering if I covered everything. I was wondering if I should put Melinda Warren in between the introduced characters as well, since she is technically introduced to us by Phoebe. In the "The Witch is Back" article, we can place her under returning characters. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 13:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I have a mate who made a Charmed wiki. and you said she was copyrighting your stuff. But she got all her information of a Charmed group on FB. Forever Charmed, new format I'm not sure, I feel something is wrong with it but I can't say what :s Also, two pictures of Grams in the BtS gallery should be removed since they are from "Cheaper by the Coven", it are the pictures where she is standing behind the BoS and the one where she sits and smiles. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 17:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think the initial idea is good, I like that we use the references to explain when and why they are used. But there's something that just doesn't feel right for me. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 17:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::That could be it. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 17:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Could you check how I did the characters section for SWTWC? It's just a suggestion, but I like it very much. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 12:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not going to write something next to them. That's why I'm not sure if you were going to like it. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 13:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Surgery Thank ya, thank ya! :) See you guys when I get back 21:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Image It freaked me out Dx; I would say to violent :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :For a wiki which has gifs of demons blowing up, beings incinerating in fire, I don't think it's too violent :P Besides, they have shown it on tv. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 15:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :: I guess, but you can expect demons blowing up and dying on Charmed. It also is not that gruesome, but I 'spose you can put it up. Any complaints though: it must be removed :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:16, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok, =D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Prue Votes I really like them; but you will have to change the vote :/. I would but I am working on something. And got to get ready for my honeymoon and stuff. :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : Ok; but I haven't said my vote yet -_-. I think the second looks the best, so that one for now :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Rose McGowan I wanted to ask you first before I did it. On Rose McGowans page do you think we should add the fact that out of the four actresses who play one of the Charmed Ones she is the only one who appears in atleast one of the Top Ten horror movie franchises, wich are: Friday the 13, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, Saw, Psycho, Hellraiser, Child's Play, Hannibal Lecter, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre or Scream. In her case the original Scream. I didn't ad it since I didn't know if it was important or not. Left4Deadseries FAN 13:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : It is a very good idea. Good for the Trivia/Notes section. Add as soon as you want ^.^ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:39, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Email Can you please check your email; it is about that admin thing :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Categories Yep! The categories in "Delete?" are ones that I believe could be deleted and little to no harm from it will come about. So when the categories have been emptied, whoever is high up enough to delete the categories, that would be awesome! Thanks! Nicknameguy 09:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Here you go http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Buffymybasset/NEW_CATEGORY_LIST Progress... Well, It took me ALLLLLL day, but I FINALLY cleared out all the unnecessary items under Category:Season 1 http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Season_1 I've gotten rid of categories that only had like 2-3 articles under them. I will continue to work on this tomorrow. Please keep an eye out and make sure no one add's "Seasons" to pages. It was such a pain to go through them all. :) -- 04:29, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Scans? A very nice user has sent me "scans" of the pages of the book, so I printed about 6 of them off and they look great :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : I want to find out the users username :) But they did not give it to me; I am going to find out though. x) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes x| --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help! It literally took me about 10 hours yesterday and last night to clean up Category:Season 1 page. It's a huge job, but eventually we will get it fixed! Any other categories you see that are pointless, feel free to let me know and the other admins know- and I'm sure we can get rid of it too. The main trouble, is going through ALL of nicknamguy's stub's- he's made Sooooo many tiny pages, and they are all categorized with "Season 1" or "Season 2", so on. It's a hassle! I hope he can help go back and remove those tags. 18:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh it's fine! We will all just have to take our time on this project, and do a little as we go. Yeah, I just go through each name under Category:Season 2, until all that's left is the episode. Then for episodes, I am tagging them with "Episodes" and "Season 2" only. Like I said, eventually we will get it all done! :) 18:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Not in a long time, but that is a GOOD movie!! I love most any sci-fi.fantasy movies!! :) 18:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ----- Oh, Jawbreaker.. such a great movie. And I LOVE Pratical Magic.. you haven't seen that one yet??? You'll really like it. It's got the charm of Charmed. :) 18:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Swearing The video on the community corner swears x). I think we should allow swearing on the wiki :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC)